


you outshine the morning sun

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, So many babies, even the title's from 'dear theodosia', oh well I'm getting them out of the way, this entire fic is basically 'dear theodosia'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the most beautiful thing in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you outshine the morning sun

She is the most beautiful thing in his life. She is small and dainty and precious. She’s loud sometimes, but Constance assures him that she’s a baby; that it’s normal. He has to admit that her crying panics him. It breaks his heart to see her wail, and even more so when he cannot do anything about it.

His daughter makes returning home from the garrison ultimately ten times better. As much as he loves coming home to see Constance, he loves it even more so to see Roselle gurgling and giggling at him. It is strange, at first, to think that she’s _his_ ; that she _came from him_.

But it doesn’t take long for him to see similarities between himself and his daughter. She has his smile; that’s clear to see. She has Constance’s hair, and his dark brown eyes.

He doesn’t care what the cost is anymore. All he knows is that he’d go to the ends of the Earth to keep her safe. He’d kill to protect her. He’d go through Hell to protect her.

And he wouldn’t stop until she was safe.

“Is this what it’s like to be a father?” he asks himself one night, when both his wife and child are sleeping. “Is this what it’s like to truly love someone?” This is the night he very nearly goes to Athos’s just to confess he’s never loved anyone more than he loves Roselle; young and pure and _innocent_.

“I’ll always be here,” he promises, when he thinks Constance cannot hear. “I’ll always be here for you. No matter how far apart we are, I will always come when you need me.”


End file.
